Wooden Monkey
by Rye2
Summary: VB Vegeta is class 4 in a society where money equals power. He had fallen in love with someone that he shouldn't have. He was willing to accept his bad fate and not pursuing this love. BUT will love find it way to him instead?
1. Chapter 1

**Wooden Monkey**

Based on the cold gust of wind, tonight there will be rain. The busy streets were empty out an hour ago, but predictable enough they would be filled with buyers and traders shouting over each other volumes. The sun already hidden under the cold earth, gently the full moon sneaked up into the black sky, planted it turn to stay. Light rain drops slowly sprinkled the quite street. The rain picked up and the light drops became round crystal. Anywhere the crystals hit, they would splashed and broke into small crystals which claimed any dry pieces of land. Soon, the rain soaked everything the streets were covered by the fine layer of sparkling crystals that have been defused together.

-

The streets were once again filled with people, and their valuables and goods. People were preparing, or setting up at their usual stations. Occasionally you would hear people buzzed about a question or a quick 'hi', or 'how are you this morning?' But they were busy, no time to talk now, they needed to set up before the sun gives the streets light of the morning. The street gave off little signs of rain from last night. There were small puddles here and there but other than that everything was dried over the night.

Away from the busy street, there stood a man. His hairs were filthy with dried hays from his bed. Coal eyes, well structure noise and jaw lines that gave away his handsomeness. Disregard his torn shirt and pants his built figure was hard to miss. But what really gave away his class were barefoot, he was class 4, lowest of them all. Class 4 would be considered as a beggar, homeless, and own absolute nothing in value. There before him was a thick big wall, that stood up to 10 feet. Surely enough, like he expected-she started to sing. Beyond this wall, lived a voice, which now he came accustom to. Her voice, her songs became a drug, a need, an addiction, and an obsession for him. He needed it this morning like every other morning. Her beautiful melodies flew smoothly over the walls to his attentive ears.

"Vegeta! Where have you been!" a man short bald head guy asked.

"I woke up late, again, nothing new." Vegeta replied as he walked to his collection of wooden sculptures. "Thanks, Krillin for setting these guys up."

"Yeah, nothing new." Krillin replied. "I hope we make some money today, I'm really sick of eating from some else garbage can." He signed.

"It isn't too bad! Come on! Last week we found some chicken! Remember!" Vegeta eyes sparkle in excitement.

"Yeah, but recently we been eating only left over rice and vegetables. I need meat. I need meat."

"Hey guys! How much is that wooden monkey worth?" a fat man with short, neatly combed hairs asked.

Vegeta turned to the fat man, with neatly combed hairs. There was also a fat little boy, with neatly combed hairs next to the fat man. Like father like son, he thought. "Sorry this isn't for sell. But there are other animal you can choose from. How about this little pig?"

"Son, he isn't selling the monkey. Do you want the pig instead?" The fat father asked his son. The little boy looked at the wooden monkey, back at the pig and then replied that he would want the pig. The fat father paid for the pig with big noise and ears, and left.

"Yeah!" Krillin jumped with joy. "We are eating well tonight."

Vegeta laughed and watched his friend dancing with joy. "Maybe you should try to sell some of your straw umbrellas maybe then you can really eat well tonight."

"Blah! No one is going to buy my straw umbrellas less it rains. They don't buy what they don't need. Smart people are like that."

-

The moon once again came back to claim for it short stay in the darken sky. The earth was still warm from the earlier beating from the sun. The streets were empty once again. Whole town was asleep, they been worn out from the sunlight activities. Soft sound of crickets singing filled the silent night. In the distant came a lady dress in a white silky dress, by the random warm gust her dress would dance. Her pink lacy slipper failed to make any sound at each step she took. Her hairs were pulled back neatly from her beautiful blue eyes, with pink flower body pins. She felt at ease, night was her favourite time, because she was then could finally see the outside world. Tonight she let her feet lead. Passing all the closed doors and black windows, passing the empty market, soon she would pass the out shirt of the small town. She walked on and continued to allow her feet to lead and the dazzling moon to guild the way. She finally stopped when she heard something sounded like someone splashing in the water. Curious and excited because this was the first time ever that she had encounter anyone. She walked quickly to the side of the small cliff she was standing on and looked down. There was surely someone in the small lake underneath her. She couldn't make out who it was, so she took a step forward to the edge while holding an extended branch to keep her from falling down. She saw his back, a man back. He looked naked from what she could make out. She blushed then quickly tried to turn away. She was so nervous and shakily that didn't realize that she had let go of the branch that helped her holding her up. She slipped and fell right into the lake.

Vegeta heard the scream which made him turned around and quickly swam over. Who on earth wonder around this place at this time?

* * *

**A/N: This isn't my first story but it is my first comeback. Review it if you actually taken the time to read this story. **

_- Rye_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Vegeta heard the scream which made him turned around and quickly swam over. Who on earth wonder around this place at this time? He wondered. He quickly swam to what it seen like a lady drowning. He grabbed her waist and asked her to stop kicking. "It's ok. It's ok." He cooed her.

She felt a strong arm lifted her up to the surface. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, afraid that he would let her go. She began to cough, choking some of the water she had swallowed earlier. Soon enough she was able to breathe the sweet airs again. Inhaled hungrily, to her it felt an eternity that she had been down there.

Vegeta continued kicking the water to remain at surface. He could feel her trebling with fears, poor girl she must be terrify, he thought. For the first time ever he felt so warm and fussy inside. All his life he couldn't remember the last time anyone had held him like this. She made him feel strong and important. Her skins felt so soft against his. He was lost with words. He just wanted to hold her, and protect her. "I'll protect you." He thought out loud, but realized it and he felt so stupid for saying it. This is just a girl he just met. He didn't even know her name. Stupid Vegeta, you're so stupid. She probably thinks you're crazy now.

She heard him, he sounded so soft but at the same time it was firm. His voice made her feel secure, and safe. She turned her head to see who he was. Under the reflection of the waters his eyes seem to sparkle at her, black pearls. Oh my god, he is so beautiful, she thought. She blushed and quickly turned away, afraid that her eyes would gave away her thoughts. Finally she realized, her body was completely pressed against his. Through her thin dress she could feel her now harden breasts pressed against his bare chest. She was so aroused and embarrassed by this recognition which made her quickly pushed him away. She sank down again and very soon after she began to splash for help. Silly girl.

Now the warm wind felt chilly on her wet skins. For a short while she lied on the cool earth, after he had lifted her on the shore. She missed his arms around her as soon as he carefully placed her down. Her eyes were too heavy to open, please hold me, she begged. She felt so cold without his touch.

Vegeta felt clueless as in what to do next, is she dead? He carefully brushed her hairs out from her face, and for the first time he saw her. It can't be! He thought as he backing away from her. His heart raced loudly in his ears. He backed off further when he saw her beginning to move. Ahh! What am I doing here! I must leave before she sees me!

She opened her eyes but he was already gone.

This morning he waited outside her wall for her to sing, but she didn't. Not this morning. He thought that something must have happened to her but he rejected the idea quickly. She is ok, maybe she slept in today. He thought and went on his way.

_Tapped, tapped._

"Bulma! Are you up?" Called her father.

_Tapped, tapped._

"Lord Yamcha is here to see you." He called again.

_Tapped, tapped._

"Hun?" He called the final time and left.

Bulma listened to her father heavy footsteps fading. She signed, what's wrong with me?

The market place was once again filled with people. Krillin had just made the first sell for the first time this week. "Yeah!" he yelled in excitement, but when he turned to his friend he realized that his friend didn't even see thathe made a sell. "Vegeta?" He called, but Vegeta still staring blankly at his sculptures. Huh? What's wrong with him? He haven't been himself all morning. For the first time ever he actually got here on time.

"Lord Yamcha is here." A lady selling fishes said.

"Where?" asked the vegetable lady.

"He is at Lord Frieza's place. I think he want to court Lady Bulma." A lady selling fish said.

Krillin saw Vegeta react for the first time. He watched Vegeta attentively listening and watching the two ladies. "You ok man?" he asked, but like he expected, Vegeta said 'No, nothing,' and turned back to his frozen animals. I hope it is nothing too, Krillin shook his head. Lord Frieza was the richest man in town, he own almost everything in this town was standing on. By becoming In-Law with Lord Yamcha from the south, Lord Frieza would own that small piece of land too. The rich will continue to be rich. In this world your destiny was already determined from birth. It determined what you would eat every night; either you'll be eating meat at the table or out on the street eating left over.

* * *

**A/N: Review it if you actually taken the time to read this story. **

_- Rye _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Is it foolish of me to return to this place again? What if he isn't there? What would I say if he is there? What's wrong with me? All morning I been waiting for the sun to go down, I couldn't eat and all I wanted was to see him again. Bulma talked to herself. When the sun was half way down, she was already preparing herself to leave through her backdoor. It took her longer than usually to get dress today. Like usual she would wait for her whole household asleep before she would seek out the backdoor. Here she was, still talking to herself as she walked back to the place where she met that man. All day she hid in her room waiting for the sun to go down. She suddenly stopped. No I can't go through with this. I'm so foolish; I must be going out of my head. She was about toturn around but didn't. She stood there and talked to herself again. I been waiting all day for this, I have to go through with it. I want to see him. I must go through with it, think about it, you'll get to see him again. She signed happily and then walked on quickly.

Vegeta dived into the warm water, with no intention to do his regular swimming laps. He swam his way to the centre of the empty lake, feeling lonely all of a sudden. He signed softly remembering last night incident. "I wish I could just hold her one more time. It would be nice." Sharing up the low cliff where Bulma had fell from. He shook his head because he felt foolish regarding his hope to see her again. The moon was bright tonight. It almost seen like it was smiling down at him. He returned with a sad smile. He heard it, "It can't be!" he heard her scream. It wasnot a mistake, he could never mistaken that. Almost by automatic that he swam to the exact spot as last night.

Bulma had watched him from the cliff, but she didn't know how she would approach him. She could have left and left it like that, but she wanted more, she wanted to be able to see him up close. She wanted to hear his voice, she wanted to touch him. She was hungry for him. So she fell.

Vegeta lifted her up, and felt her clinging on to him. He could only smile to himself, that his wish had been granted. "Are you ok?" He asked her, but he hoped that she didn't answer so this way his conscious didn't kick in. Please let this be a dream, because realty is so cruel. He prayed. She was after all the daughter of the richest man in town, and he was like an ant on the street, with a life of picking up crumbs from the street.

"Promise me, you won't leave." She whispered ever so softly as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

His heart felt like it had stop for a second, making him feeling cold all over. "I…I…" he felt her left hand touching him gentle on the side of his face. She was trying to turn his face to face her, but he turned away.

"Please, let me beg of you. I just want to see you." She said, she slowly turning his face to her again. Her heart beat with excite when he allowed her to see his face. She smiled, hoping that she wasn't dreaming. "Thank you for saving me."

Vegeta melt, he felt like he had lost in her blue eyes. Nothing in this world seen to be important anymore. All he wanted was to be lost in her eyes forever and ever.

Bulma saw him staring, she quickly turned away. She felt her cheeks turned red. Oh, my goodness where on earth had I came up with all this courage to talk to him. He probably thinks I'm crazy now. She slapped at herself. She felt him treading toward the shores. With fear that he would leave her again, she clung on him tighter. When they got to the shore, she felt her body being lifted up and place down on a large smooth rock. She let him go slowly.

They looked at each other in silent. "What is your name?" She finally broke the silent. She looked at him waiting for him to response.

"Vegeta." he finally answered her quietly, but avoiding looking at her in the eyes 

"Vegeta, I'm Bulma, nice to meet you." She smiled.

"I better get going." He said quickly, and turned to leave.

"WAIT! Can I see you again?" She reached for him, but withdrew her hand quickly. "Humm...I...I want to make it up to you. I need to repay you somehow..." She watched his back. "..you don't have to. It's nothing really. Just be careful next time, and don't come around here at night anymore. It isn't safe." He said without turning around 

"At least can we be friend? I...I really want to be your friend. Please, I just want to be your friend." She said, as she walking up to him. She stopped a few feet behind him, and continue "Can I see you tomorrow?"

He stood in shock at what she was asking of him. Why would she want to be friend with someone like me? She wants to see me again? This can't be true, it is impossible.

"Please?" She took a step closer, just want to be close to him. Her spirit soared seeing him nervous like this. So he does like me. She smiled to herself. "Don't you want to see me again?" "Uhmm, no..not that. I...I.." "No, what? You what?" she was now smiling from ear to ear 

"Umm..I...I want..to..to...see you. But.."

"NO BUT! So it is a promise! I'll see you tomorrow!" She picked herself up and walked quickly passed him. She turned around, shouted "Bye, Vegeta." and then disappearing into the distant

"Wait!" Vegeta tried but she was too far to hear him now." I didn't promise anything...or did I?"

**

* * *

**

_- Rye _


End file.
